Quest
Quests are posed to the player, the completing of which rewards them with experience, currency, and items. The Journal of quests shows the progress of various questlines. Some quests and questlines are time-limited or temporary; they can be found in' Category:Temporary questlines & Category: Time Limited' Daily quests are timed quests that are posed and renewed each day at 8 pm GMT, and have to be completed within 24 hours. They reward diamonds, among other things. Daily quests are broken into three sections, each of which has three tasks and completing each section awards increasingly higher extra diamonds and fantasy rewards, as well as the chance of + fantasy packs. Some of the tasks can be completed in a manner not intended in their literal descriptions, for instance collecting Cave pearls from the Wishing Well can be accomplished by exchanging the Landmarks Collection instead, gathering any of the crystals from the Crystal cliff (Pyrope, Chromdravite, etc.) can be achieved by receiving the crystal in question from a friend's fill-in or income structure that rewards it. Questlines Geographic questlines Questlines centered around dream regions. *Main dream: Dream Flight questline *Valley of Watery Mists questlines **Distant Shores questline **Stormy Outpost questline **Rocky Valley questline **Mysterious city questline **Magical meadow questline **Castle questline **Zoo questline **Stylish questline **Atlantis questline **Orangery questline *Polar land questlines **Polar land questline **Sweet tooth questline **Hermit questline **Candy land questline **Snowy field questline **Ice cave questline **Courageous questline **Winter magic questline **Awakening of the Spring questline *Caves questlines **Caves questline **Underground questline **Making magic questline **Enchanted canyon questline **Master's questline **Merchant's House questline **Malachite grotto questline **Jeweler's decorations questline **Alchemical Laboratory questline **Treasure cave questline **Underground town questline *Desert questlines **Guests from the East questline **Desert of thousand miracles questline **Sultan's sweets questline **The Best Friend questline **Mexican questline **Eastern flavour questline **Land of the golden sands questline **The gods of the ancient world questline **Old traditions questline **Palace of Pharaohs questline **Volcanic questline **Babylonian questline *Underwater world questlines **Underwater questline **Deepwater questline **Straight to the depth questline **High Seas questline *Mystical castle questlines **Magic questline **Mystical castle questline **Alchemic questline **Castle dungeon questline **Winter garden questline **Throne room questline **Closer to the stars questline **Observatory questline *Tropics questlines **Tropics questline **Tropical boom questline **Way to the river questline **Road above the waterfall questline **Exploring questline **Tropical volcano questline Theme questlines Questlines from thematic events etc. *Dream Flight questline *Confectioner questline *Bright Skies questline *Distant Shores questline *Cupid questline *Fairytale questline *Book questline *Arbor Day questline *May Day questline *Victory questline *Football questline *Making magic questline *Merchant's House questline *Couturiere of talent questline *Back to school questline *The Best Friend questline *Fluffy questline *Summer questline *Pirate questline *Real carnival questline *Farming questline *Hawaiian party questline *(Zoo questline) *(Stylish questline) *Indian questline *Mushroom questline *Autumn mood questline *Wild West questline *Weathering questline *All Saints' Night questline *Ancient excavations questline *Thanksgiving day questline *Polar 2015 questline Questlines page view Dream Flight questline|Dream Flight Valley of Watery Mists questline|Valley of Watery Mists Forgotten kingdom questline|Forgotten kingdom Polar lands questline|Polar lands Caves land questline|Caves land Desert questline|Desert Underwater world questline|Underwater world Mystic castle questline|Mystic castle Cupid questline|Cupid Arbor Day questline|Arbor Day Football world cup questline|Football world cup Couturiere of talent questline|Couturiere of talent Summer questline|Summer Pirate questline|Pirate Real carnival questline|Real carnival Farming questline|Farming Hawaiian party questline|Hawaiian party Indian questline|Indian Mushroom questline|Mushroom Autumn mood questline|Autumn mood Wild West questline|Wild West Notes Category:Quests